Follow The Path to Parenthood!
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome find themselves in a vicious turn, they have to take the role as parents! InuYasha couldn't bare leaving a small half demon girl on her own, she was a mere toddler and he knew how it felt to be alone. Will they keep her? InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagimizu, and many more because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha and Kagome find themselves in a vicious turn, they have to take the role as parents! InuYasha couldn't bare leaving a small have demon girl on her own, she was a mere toddler and he knew how it felt to be alone. So when Kagome agrees to take the demon with them, will the love they have for the child actually bring them closer?  
_

Italic words and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'She wouldn't dare.'_ InuYasha thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter One**_

_Day One: Kagi  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

A little girl with light purple-silver hair, exotic red and amber eyes that resembled shades of fire. Her skin was a peach color as she had two wolf ears that were a mushroom cream as was her tail. She was a wolf demon, her name was Ayamei Hamasaki and her village was burnt to a crisp. Ayamei had gone searching for herbs like her mother told her to but when she came back, everything was destroyed and dead. Ayamei was only two years old and she didn't quite understand the concept of death, she just thought her mother left and was surely coming back. But its been a whole week now and her mother hadn't returned.

_**-/-/- With InuYasha -/-/-**_

"HA! That took care of 'em!" InuYasha smirked as he picked up the two fragments of the Shikon Jewel and placed it in Kagome's open palm. Instantaneously, the jewel shards were purified as Shippo looked at them as he laid his stomach on her shoulder.

"Another job done InuYasha." Shippo cheered as InuYasha merely grinned as the kitsune rooted for him, which was very rare. The gang continued on, it was merely the afternoon.

Miroku looked at InuYasha and then at Kagome, he was feeling a bit tired but he wondered if Kagome was going to speak first, which she usually did. Seeing how Kagome was trying to overpower her tiredness, he decided to take action. "We should find a village and rest InuYasha." the Monk said as amber eyes glared at his violet orbs.

"Tch. I don't think so, suck it up and move along like the rest." InuYasha snapped as Miroku sighed in defeat. Kagome frowned.

"Come on InuYasha, nightfall is about to come soon and resting seems comfortable right about now." the fifteen year old pleaded 'causing the half demon to let out a growl of frustration.

"Fine." InuYasha gave in, he went off to go look for wood while the girls went to bathe with Shippo and Miroku was left alone.

"Guess I'll follow the girls." Miroku said with a lecherous smile on his face as he tip toed, Kirara shook her head and let out a small mew.

_**-/-/- With the Girls -/-/-**_

Kagome let out a small sigh of relaxation as the heat of the hot springs warmed her body and seemed to comfort her sore feet. Half of her hair clung onto the back of her neck and shoulders. Sango leaned her back against a giant boulder and looked up at the stars that shined brightly as the Moon was in the form of a crescent.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would feel like to finally defeat Naraku, what emotions would be there? I know happiness and fulfillment will, but there has to be more, right?" Sango asked as Kagome's cafe colored eyes looked at her reflection in the hot mineral water.

Kagome tried to think about it and she never really thought about what would happen after the defeat of Naraku occurred, what would happen to her and the gang? InuYasha and her? Would they all split apart? Would she stay home? "I really don't know Sango, but its something that would be stuck on my mind. That's for sure." Kagome nodded as Sango let out a small sigh, Shippo looked at the to young women.

"Is it me or does it seem like we're being watched?" Shippo subconsciously added as a scowl appeared on the demon's slayers face, Kagome's face fell along with Shippo.

"MIROKU!!!" Sango shouted.

_**-/-/- With InuYasha -/-/-**_

InuYasha had already made a fire, he looked at the flames silently. He then heard Sango's shriek and shook his head. _'Miroku. . .damn perverted monk.' _He placed some pieces of fish into the fire as a stick cut through the middle of them, he heard a soft cry. _'What is that?' _He wondered. He sniffed the air as Kirara ran to his side.

"You smell it too, huh Kirara?" InuYasha asked as Kirara mewed and nodded her head. They walked towards the bushes as the cry had gotten louder. InuYasha moved the shrubs, separating them with one on each hand and he saw the small half wolf demon girl. "Huh?" He said, the small girl looked at him with her fire colored eyes.

"Papa?" The girl chirped, her eyes wide as she blinked a few times. InuYasha repeated the action and stared at her with a complete dumbfound expression.

"Papa? What the-" He was cut off but the girl tackled him to the ground, her soft cheek rubbing against his.

"PAPA! Its you!" The wolf demon cried as InuYasha's right eye twitched and he pulled her off, lifting her in the air with his hands.

The girl thought he was playing with her and giggled, clapping her hands together.

"I am not your papa, I'm InuYasha!" He shouted as the half demon girl eyes started to water.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, InuYasha felt her pain. Not having a father around was tough, and seeing how this child was all alone he assumed both her parents were gone. InuYasha felt bad for telling the girl the truth. "Your not. . .papa?" Her voice croaked, showing her sadness. InuYasha couldn't stand the scent of the child's tears, he let out a sigh. He looked around and saw Kirara was next to him, feeling a bit bad for the child. He noticed the girls, Shippo, and Miroku haven't returned. He placed the girl in his lap and hugged her tightly.

"I'm your papa." He whispered in her soft wolf ear. The little girl smiled as she held onto InuYasha.

She rubbed her eyes with her small hands and looked up at him. "Inu-papa, I'm hungry." She pouted as he did a small smile and picked her up, letting her sit on his right shoulder.

"I got somethin' for ya, you like fish?" He asked as the girl nodded.

"Kagi loves fish!" The purple-silver haired demon smiled as InuYasha led her back to the camp.

**

* * *

Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagimizu, and many more because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha and Kagome find themselves in a vicious turn, they have to take the role as parents! InuYasha couldn't bare leaving a small have demon girl on her own, she was a mere toddler and he knew how it felt to be alone. So when Kagome agrees to take the demon with them, will the love they have for the child actually bring them closer?  
_

Italic words and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'She wouldn't dare.'_ InuYasha thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Two  
**_

_Day Two: Explanation  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

InuYasha let Kagi play with his hair, he actually didn't mind it since she wasn't rubbing his ears viciously like Kagome did the first time she saw them them, he assumed since Kagi had ears of her own that his didn't seem that special to her.

"Inu-Papa." Kagi said making the Inu hanyou look up at her.

"What is it Kagi?" he asked as she smiled, showing a bit of her fangs.

The wolf demon girl then jumped down to her feet, her tail swaying side to side. "Where's momma?" she asked making a pair of amber eyes widen and a random record scratch inside his mind.

"M-Momma?," InuYasha stuttered, he totally forgot that both parents were in order for this child. "Uhm. . ." he trailed off. _'I think I shouldn't keep her for long, that would be a bad thing. . .' _

"Papa, why are you taking so long to answer?" Kagi placed her hands on her hip, her face bunched in confusion and her right foot tapping the hard ground.

InuYasha gulped and laughed nervously. "Momma, we're going to see her, okay?" he smiled nervously as Kagi blinked a few times, she took his hand and walked beside him.

"She better." Kagi mumbled causing InuYasha to heave nervously.

_**-/-/- With The Gang -/-/-**_

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and a badly beaten and bruised Miroku had sat around the campfire.

"I wonder what InuYasha is doing." Kagome spoke looking at the burning wood before biting a piece of her cooked fish.

Shippo shrugged. "If he doesn't come, I'll eat his fish."

"Now, now Shippo do not be so greedy." Miroku coughed, Sango had strangled him so he could barely speak.

"Sadly, Miroku is right Shippo." Sango nodded, Kirara jumped up and looked at the darkness of the forest in the northeast direction. Everyone turned their head towards that way. Kagome squinted her eyes as it came to clear view of InuYasha and Kagi. Everyone eyes widened.

Kagome stood up and ran over, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Kagi and InuYasha looked at the fifteen year old with complete confusion and somewhat fear. "InuYasha, who's the little girl?" she asked.

"I'm his daughter." Kagi answered instead. Kagome's mouth dropped as Sango gasped, Shippo's left eye twitched as Miroku looked frozen.

Kagome's blood boiled and she felt crushed inside. "WHAT?!" she shouted, Kagi and InuYasha both covered their ears.

"InuYasha, how could you bare a child before I?!" Miroku questioned as InuYasha gave him a menacing glare.

"Is this some mistake?!" Sango asked but Kagi shook her head.

"This is my Inu-Papa. And Kagi doesn't share him." Kagi stuck her tongue out at the other and hugged InuYasha's leg securely. InuYasha shook his head as he looked at the other in somewhat. . fear.

"Now InuYasha, don't tell us you had a kid and didn't know about!" Miroku shouted, obviously envious.

InuYasha gave Miroku a dull look before passing an irriated expression. "JUST SHUT UP!" InuYasha shouted as Kagome's brown eyes sadden and looked down at the floor. _'I-InuYasha had a kid with another. . .' _The fifteen year old thought as Kagi saw Shippo give her a piece of fish on a stick, she ate happily before looking at the adults because she wanted to see the next move. "It doesn't matter! She's my kid, she's with us! Moving on!" InuYasha ran up a tree and sat on a branch his right leg danged as he closed his eyes.

"So, Kagi is your name?" Sango asked, Kagi looked up at the demony slayer.

"My real name is Kagimizu but, I like to be called Kagi but Mizu doesn't bother me." She smiled as Kagome suddenly picked her up. She hugged the youngester tightly.

Kagome snuggled her cheek against the half wolf demon. "Your so small and cute, if your a toddler in human years. . .how come you don't act like it?" Kagome tilted her head a bit as Kagi blinked a few times.

"Well, I'm actually good at picking up things. And I had a earlier start then most kids my age, especially humans. Shippo may be seven but I know a lot of things he doesn't." Kagi smiled as Shippo glared at the little girl.

The kitsune folded his arms as he passed Kagi a menacing glare. "Know-it-all." He huffed but then he was hit by a stick. He looked up to see Kagi giving him an innocent look. "YOUR A MEAN CHILD!"

"And your stupid!" Kagi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh brother. . .Looks like we have another InuYasha and Kagome." Sango sighed as Miroku reluctantly agreed while stroking the womans behind. Sango slapped him before storming off.

**

* * *

Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagimizu, and many more because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha and Kagome find themselves in a vicious turn, they have to take the role as parents! InuYasha couldn't bare leaving a small have demon girl on her own, she was a mere toddler and he knew how it felt to be alone. So when Kagome agrees to take the demon with them, will the love they have for the child actually bring them closer?  
_

Italic words and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'She wouldn't dare.'_ InuYasha thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Three  
**_

_Day Three: Trouble  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

It was morning and the gang decided to get a head start, Kagi was carried in InuYasha's arms.

"Inu-Papa, where are we going anyway?" Kagi asked as InuYasha looked down at her.

"We're looking for sacred jewel shards, we're going to kill Naraku." InuYasha said calmly as Kagi knew she heard the name before but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Kagi looked over at Kagome who smiled at her. "Kaggie-chan, what did Naraku do?" the purple-silver haired half demon asked the fifteen year old.

Kagome blinked a few times. "We're looking for him because Naraku is an evil person. He wants to have all the shards of the Shikon Jewel and gain ultimate power, and we need to stop him."

"Oh, I KNOW HIM!" Kagi shouted, flailing her left free arm. InuYasha and the other stopped walking and looked at her. Kagi jumped out of InuYasha's arms and landed on her feet. "Naraku. I've seen him before, he was talking to this man! This man with a big giant sword and black hair that was tied into a braid. He, uhm, OH YEAH! He gave the man what I guess were jewel shards!" Kagi smiled.

"When was this Kagi?" Miroku asked.

"It was two weeks ago," Kagi nodded as she paced back and forth. "He smelt like dead things, dead demons. There smell was overwelhming, it was too many body parts combined into one so its hard to pick up a certain smell. He was talking to this woman, she had black hair and wore a kimono. . ." the wolf demon trailed off as she tried to remember.

_'Kikyo?'_ InuYasha and Kagome both thought, InuYasha looked anxious and he wanted to know if Kikyo was alright.

"The woman was created from him and also an ally, but her name started with a 'K' that's all I know."

Miroku let out a small sigh. "That was Kagura then."

"Kagura? She's one mean lady." Kagi folded her arms as Shippo nodded in agreement.

"Its amazing that she's only a toddler and knows all this." Sango said as Kagome nodded.

Kagome then snapped her fingers. "Well, she's young in human years and older in demon years just like Shippo. I don't necessarily know the math but I know she's probably seventeen and up."

"Why does that matter anyway?" Kagi asked as Sango and Kagome laughed nervously. InuYasha looked at the two women strangely.

InuYasha then picked up Kagi, "Anyway, since you've told us all we need to know we need to keep on going and find jewel shards." They walked for an hour and saw a giant village not too far, Miroku "claimed" he felt evil spirits surrounding it so, the prince of the village decided to let them stay. Kagi played with the village children while Shippo watch and ate candy, InuYasha sat nearby with Kagome while Sango and Miroku decided to look for anything that had the slightest of evil in it.

"Pass the ball, Kagi!" A boy laughed as Kagi gently kicked the kanate ball towards him.

"Great kick!" A little girl said as she ran in a semi circle. InuYasha watched but was slightly spacing out because he remembered how much he wanted to play that game, but all the humans called him cruel names and threw the ball far away and walked away before he could even return it. Kagome looked at InuYasha, she knew he was thinking of something, so, she poked his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong InuYasha?" the brown eyed fifteen year old asked, the silver haired hanyou merely shook his head, erasing the thoughts of the past from his mind.

He looked over at Kagome. "Nothing's wrong wench, watch Kagi for me." InuYasha stood up and walked away leaving an irrated Kagome under the tree.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted, when Kagi felt the Earth vibrate and the yelp from her "Father" she immediately lost concentration and kick the ball too hard causing it to look like a star in the sky.

"Oopsie." Kagi innocently said before running to InuYasha. "Inu-Papa! Inu-Papa, are you okay?" InuYasha slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off his haiori and yakama pants.

He smiled at Kagi and nodded. "I'm fine, go play." InuYasha walked off leaving Kagi confused, the half wolf demon ran over to Kagome.

"Kaggie-sama!" Kagi shouted as Kagome's eyes were now looking at the half wolf demon.

"Yes, Kagi?" Kagome watched Kagi sit on her lap and lay her head down on the teenagers chest for comfort.

The half demon frowned as she looked in the direction InuYasha left. "What's wrong with Inu-Papa?"

"He's sad. He's thinking about either his first love or his past." Kagome concluded as the fire eyed hanyou looked up at her.

"His first love, his past?"Kagi tilted her head to the side.

Kagome giggled and rubbed atop the wolf demon's head. "A priestess named Kikyo, loved your father 50 years ago. They were planning to be together but Naraku deceived them and made them turn against each other. Now, they still love each other but their in different paths that can never cross again but they miss each other deeply. When InuYasha was a child, he was teased and bullied by demons and ignored and insulted by humans, since he was a half demon just like you, Kagi." the fifteen year saw Kagi's expression sadden. Kagi nodded and ran after to find InuYasha, but someone grabbed her arm.

"LET ME GO!!" Kagi shouted but the man pulled her inside his hut, "INU-PAPA!!" The man placed his hand over her mouth.

"Sssh. Everything is going to be just fine, when your gone everything and everyone will be destroyed until I get that jewel shard." Kagi's eyes widened as she tilted her head back to see a man with black curly hair and cold, soulless purple eyes.

_'N-Naraku.'_ Kagi thought.

**

* * *

Other information:**

Read and review, I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Kagimizu, and many more because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ InuYasha and Kagome find themselves in a vicious turn, they have to take the role as parents! InuYasha couldn't bare leaving a small have demon girl on her own, she was a mere toddler and he knew how it felt to be alone. So when Kagome agrees to take the demon with them, will the love they have for the child actually bring them closer?  
_

Italic words and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'She wouldn't dare.'_ InuYasha thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapter Three  
**_

_Day Four: Broken Fates  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Kagi muffled and wiggled in Naraku's grasps, her fire color eyes started to water. _'Inu-Papa. . .'_ was all she couldn't manage to think before darkness consumed her. Naraku merely grinned as the child fell limp in his arms.

"I've never seen InuYasha soften so fast, especially for a child. This will be a great way to destroy him inside out." Naraku disappeared in Miasma. Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna merely watched their master disappear.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kohaku stared straight ahead.

Kagura merely played with her fan, opening it and closing it. "I don't know, why don't we poke some fun at InuYasha and the other?" Kagura grinned as Kanna stay emotionlessly and stiffly still.

"I'm off." Kanna monotonously said before walking towards the wall that opened a portal for her. Kagura merely scoffed and walked out the hut, Kohaku looked at the portal and then at the door, he decided to follow Kanna.

_**-/-/-/- With The Gang -/-/-/-**_

InuYasha met up with Sango and Miroku, he decided he wanted to find out if they found anything on the village and Miroku wasn't doing his usual lying. Sango nodded her head at villager, her face looked intense along with Miroku. InuYasha figured, the monk didn't like this time.

"So, what's going on here?" InuYasha asked as Sango and Miroku then looked at him.

"Well, the villager claimed that a woman that's been flying on a feather attacked the village along with a little boy and a white haired girl. They have been searching for something and didn't find it here, so they tried to destroy the village." Miroku said.

Sango nodded. "But the strange thing is, they didn't completely destroyed the village and the direction they were going out of the blue they turned back around. So, the three must of been Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna."

"Hm." InuYasha nodded, Kagome and Shippo had came running over. InuYasha turned gave them a questionable look. Kagome panted, bending over a bit as her hands were on her knees.

"K-Kagi is missing!" Kagome said between pants. InuYasha's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you mean she's missing?!" InuYasha shouted.

Miroku placed a hand on the silver-haired half demon's shoulder. "Lets go search for her." the monk suggested as they all nodded. InuYasha ran over to where he last saw Kagi, but he smelt Miasma coming from a hut not too far. He knew Naraku must of been here recently, he opened the hut and it was completely empty but then a large gust of wind sent him flying and skidding on the ground. When he opened his eyes halfway, he saw Kagura standing in perfect form not too far from him with a usual grin upon her face.

"Looking for the girl, hm?" Kagura said as she raised her arm, readying for another attack. InuYasha immediately got on his feet and grabbed Tetsusaiga's hilt, removing it from it's sheath. His expression grew fierce as he began to growl.

"Where is she?" He asked as he readied the Tetsusaiga for the Wind Scar attack. Kagura merley smirked.

"Well, Naraku has something instored for her, she's fine." The red eyed demon disappeared as InuYasha slam the Tetsusaiga against the growl to let out his frustration. When the others showed up InuYasha was breathing heavily.

He forced the Tetsusaiga in the ground. "Dammit. . ."

_**-/-/-/- With Naraku and Kagi -/-/-/-**_

When Kagi opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a large room that could no other reside in a castle. The small girl stood up and walked around, she felt hazy but she knew laying around wouldn't make anything better. Her fire resembling eyes searched around as she then saw a man, who she knew too well.

"Bankotsu. . ." Kagi mummered as she fell to her knees, the seventeen year old with long black hair that was put into a long braid with bangs, dark blue eyes that were now closed. His sunkissed skin was pale as he laid there.

Out of the shadows and into the light, Naraku came forth behind her. "I brought him back just for you, he is the reason why you had to be reborn. He needs his soul, the half you gave him isn't just enough. I can bring back for you, if you finish off InuYasha. Kill him from the inside out Kagi, only you can do that. . ." Kagi looked at Bankotsu as tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"I can't kill my Inu-papa, just give me back Bankotsu. . ." Kagi whimpered as her small hand touched the dead boy's forehead.

**

* * *

Other information:**

Thank you all for the reviews!!


End file.
